1. Field
The following description relates to a motor, and more particularly, a motor having an improved structure to enhance performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is a household appliance configured to filter foreign substance inside a body of the vacuum cleaner after inletting air having the foreign substance, such as dust, by use of vacuum pressure being generated by use of a motor mounted inside the body.
The motor is configured to generate an intake force by lowering inside pressure while discharging the air inside the vacuum cleaner. The intake force generated as such is provided such that a foreign substance, such as dust, on a surface to be cleaned may be introduced through an inlet and then removed by use of a dust collecting apparatus.
A motor is an apparatus configured to obtain rotational force from electrical energy, and is provided with a stator and a rotor. The rotor is structured to electromagnetically react with the stator, and is rotated by use of force being applied between a magnetic field and a current that flows at a coil.